


Would you marry me?

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Series: Exalton USA [2]
Category: Exatlon Estados Unidos
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Finals, Gay, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After Nate,Nona,Claudia,and Elias get to the finals the other 4 went home due to elimination. After Nate beating Nona and Claudia beating Elias then when it's down to Nate an Claudia. Who would win? But what if Elias has a surprise.
Relationships: Nate Burkhalter/Elías Tirado
Series: Exalton USA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961074





	1. Down to the final two

When Yami,Dennhi,Chuy,Nona,Elias,and Emmuel got eliminated it's only Nate and Claudia. "Okay this is the final round between Nate and Claudia." Erasmo said to the rest of the people of exatlon and families. Then when both of them got to the final part of the course Nate won "Nate Burkhalter the champion of Exatlon Estados Unidos." Erasmo said announcing the winner. Then Elias went over to Nate and hugged him "Oh Nate you did it you've won." Elias said to Nate pulling away from the hug and smiling at him "Me too Tarzan me too." Nate said to him and then Elias pulled out a box with a engagement ring inside and he got down on one knee and opened the box and took Nate's hand "Nate Burkhalter, you were the love of my life and my best friend and so would you marry me?" Elias said to him. It went silent for a few minutes then Nate spoke "Yes I will marry you, Elias." Nate said to Elias smiling at him.

The Elias took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Nate's ring finger and stood up, and kissed him on the lips. Everybody cheered for them "Woo Hoo Congrats both of you guys." Lozada said to both of them. Nate then wrapped his arms around Elias neck "Today was the craziest and happiest day of my life." Nate said to Elias. "I know Nate and let's go home and I bought us a house." Elias said to Nate grabbing his hand.


	2. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nate won the trophy on Exatlon and getting engage to his now fiance. All he and his fiance have to do is plan their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Planning for a gay wedding

After winning Exatlon Season 4 Nate and Elias decided on what their wedding. "Hey, Nate what do you want to do for our wedding?" Elias said to his fiance Nate "Well we could do a red,blue and purple wedding and invite our friends and family." Nate said to Elias. "That's a good idea love." Elias said to Nate kissing his cheek. "And it will be at where Exatlon took place." Elias said to him smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay


	3. Happiest day of our lifes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding day has arrived and Nate is nervous on his big day of his life.

When weeks has passed and it's their wedding day and Nate is nervous "Nate calm down it's fine your gonna do great." Dennhi said to Nate in her blue dress. "I know I will it's just that I'm getting married to the love of my life." Nate said back to Dennhi. Then it was time for the wedding to start and once both of them got to the front of the ceremony "Boys and girls, ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to witness these two people who deeply love each other." Fredrick said to the people in the audience. "Elias Tirado do you take Nate Burkhalter to be your forever person" Fredrick said to Elias "I do" Elias said looking at Nate "Nate Burkhalter do you take Elias Tirado to be your forever person" Fredrick said to Nate "I do" Nate said looking at Elias. "Now I pronounce you Husband and Husband now you may kiss the groom." Fredrick said to both of them. And they both leaned in and kissed passionately.

After that they pulled apart smiling at each other then they turned towards the audience "Everyone I introduce Nate and Elias Tirado." Fredrick said to everyone. And everyone is cheering for them. It was time to dance Nate and Elias were dance together "I can't believe we're offically married." Nate said to his husband "I know Mi amor." Elias said back to Nate and they both looked at each other and gave each other kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting offically married


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wedding they decide to have some fun.

They can't believe that their married and they are so happy together and they love it "Elias do think you want to have kids?" Nate said to Elias "Yeah, I've always wanted kids with you Nate and don't doubt yourself." Elias said to Nate and then kissed him deeply and a little moan slipped out of Nate's mouth. When they pulled apart they blushed and then they went to their room and maked out. And it was cold

**Author's Note:**

> T.G.I.F


End file.
